


【鳴佐】數術淪亡

by eposicee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: 叔輩，博人傳背景，致鬱





	1. 1

「施政滿意度今年下降5個百分點，又是上任以來的新低。」

鳴人上半身挺得很直，然而腦子早神遊出幾百里外。會議室沒有窗戶，隔音也是經過忍法設置，卻不妨礙鳴人想像屋外晴朗無雲的天氣。

陽光灑在樹上，將整片林子都染得金燦燦，他穿梭其中，來到他孩子時候最喜歡的小溪。他很快把衣服扔到一旁，光溜溜跳進去得了一身清涼。沒有魚笨到還在這裡和他大眼瞪小眼，只得往下潛去，搜索了一陣終於捉到幾條小魚。  
他游到岸邊，探出頭，佐助早已拿著竹簍在等他。對方看著他的收穫，很不屑地告訴他這點魚不夠塞牙縫，那副跩樣讓鳴人心底特別想使壞……

「……火影大人！離婚對您形象的傷害，也是這次民調驟降的原因！」

鹿丸在桌子底下給他一腳，示意他起碼要回應一下台上人的發言。畢竟鹿丸以前就是一個神游高手，鳴人被拆穿也是理所當然。往年的會議紀錄影像他偷偷研究過，他坐在主位，一語不發，兩眼往台上看的樣子，還是很有火影威嚴的。

「這是火影的私事，請不要帶到會議上。」

漩渦博人一開口愣是把台上的人噎住，他轉頭對鳴人笑，意思大概是：看哪，火影的好兒子還會回護他的爸爸呢。其實鳴人出醜，就屬他的兒子最開心，他的笑容是無聲的譏諷。

「民意調查只是一時的成果，我們要為木葉的未來做長遠打算。」

鳴人總算回答。他還有些不知道怎麼往下說，轉念一想，就決定把他老師當擋箭牌。

「六代目當初積極引入各國最先進的科學，普及進忍村，最初反對者無數，而現在木葉已經是最繁華的忍村之一，雷車，飛船，五大國都覬覦我們的技術。」

火影扯了科技的議題，底下對於科學班和木葉發展有意見的馬上按耐不住，沒多久就變成一齣辯論大戲。這時候鳴人又能回到自己的神遊裡，反正會有人維護秩序，另外他提的本來就是會議的核心議題。只是他現在沒有回去白日夢裡，而是望向博人的位置，以及坐在博人身旁的佐助。

會議裡鳴人給佐助留了一個席位，那個位置長年以來都是空的，鳴人乾脆也就不往那邊看，看了人也不在，沒有意思。佐助這次回來，還沒來得及見鳴人，而是先去密碼班處理破譯捲軸，下午就開會了，這可能是他第一次來參加會議。

其實他們是有些尷尬。

博人聚精會神聽關於雷車技術和其他大國合作的事宜，他和雷門公司的繼承人交好，對相關議題自然上心。木葉一方面鼓勵雷門公司拓展業務，還要防止技術外流跟別國的競爭者，一方面又扶植別的公司希望雷門不要一家獨大，其中繞彎彎鳴人就不操這份心了，給智商高的人去折騰。  
博人旁邊就是佐助的位置，面上沒什麼表情。鳴人自認為他還是能從那張冷臉裡面讀出情緒，比如偶爾略微皺眉或是嘴角的上揚，不是特別明顯，但鳴人就是能知道佐助是不耐煩或是不高興，還是純粹在分心。不過這些情緒，也不能解釋佐助對議題的詳細看法，鳴人只能連猜帶矇。  
現在鳴人就直勾勾盯著佐助瞧，在心底把佐助的五官輪廓描繪一次又一次，恍惚中他又回到了後山的小溪，佐助已經坐在岸上，把他浸濕的衣服晾在石頭上，一邊催促鳴人再捉點魚。佐助的身體也是極為好看，到底是怎好看鳴人也說不清楚。佐助一定注意到鳴人的視線，只是他還是那樣淡漠地坐在自己的位置上，他知道佐助不會回應，這場會議上他們不會有一點交集。

半年前佐助回來他們睡了，第一次，就一次；半年後他再回來，鳴人離婚了，他也不知道佐助會怎麼想。

台上的人一個輪一個，很快到了鳴人的處刑時間。這個形容毫不誇張，要是他知道佐助會這麼快回來，他一定會把這個議題提前在小會上解決。  
現在會議室的巨大螢幕正在上演鳴人宛如笑話般的戰鬥，他和一個三流盜賊團的頭目驚險刺激的實況戰鬥，並且有四台攝影機從不同角度收錄各種角度。等到這場丟臉的打鬥結束，鳴人開始對大眾展開信心喊話，他的演講透過電視放送到木葉每一個角落，繁華大街上的民眾聽得如癡如醉，彷彿他還是當年平定四戰的英雄。  
可惜他早已不復當年英姿，這個區區中忍就能解決的盜賊還不如當年他們初出茅廬對戰的，一群記不得名字的傭兵，就更不用提再不斬了。他悄悄瞄一眼佐助，對方竟有明顯的笑意，他趕忙收了視線，天，這下他可真的沒臉再看佐助，他還要面子的啊！

「藉由讓木葉民眾再度見識到火影大人戰鬥的英姿，讓大眾再度體認到忍者的重要性，影像也轉播到火之國，讓所有國民都認同木葉是火之國重要的戰鬥力……」

有需要鳴人發言的時候，他都不知道自己在說什麼，官腔也許已經變成一種本能反射，他能臉不紅氣不喘信口開河。議題又輪了一遍火影支持度的提升，忍術科入學率，忍者就業率……台上台下交鋒不斷，這次大會的成果展示和之後一年的預算提撥視為有直接關聯，各班無不卯足全力展示成果，至於台下則是批評不斷。口舌酣戰之餘，鳴人再度遁入自己的白日夢，不願意再醒來。

會後鹿丸特別撥了十分鐘訓話他在會議神游，這讓他有點驚訝又慚愧，畢竟對方不是愛囉嗦的人，於是鳴人只好乖乖閱讀會議摘要，讓近乎空白的記憶有點東西。他在辦公室待到半夜，佐助都沒有來，反而他兒子踹門要他回家睡覺。

「你不是沒有家了，你還有我，所以每天都要滾回來睡覺吃早餐知道嗎？」

博人說的話，他也想對佐助說。他以前說過類似的話嗎，他不知道，也許有，他也想理直氣壯說出這麼帥的話。

他晚上想要夢到佐助，可是他什麼都沒夢到，一覺到天明。

 

第二天下午，佐助給他做了一個簡短的報告。沒什麼大事，就是有很多古老的卷軸，一堆麻煩的文書工作，沒有冒險沒有打鬥。

他喜歡佐助。火影室大片玻璃窗透進午後豔陽，他們彷彿也被溫暖，佐助輕聲和他討論卷軸可能的內容和影響，對他說話的語氣比別人溫柔。於是他就告訴佐助，我喜歡你。

「我知道。」

這就是熱戀吧。他們在宇智波古式的宅子與木頭地板親密接觸，那裡收拾的很乾淨，是佐助私人的地方，他回來總要先花時間清理一遍。鳴人仍然按時回家，假日不加班就窩在宇智波的地盤不走，還買了一盒新的保險套。

在這裡他了解佐助，離開多久都不著別人來整理，幾年回來一次打掃累得一塌糊塗也不打緊。佐助總是一絲不苟有條有理，唯獨鳴人會打亂他的計劃，每幾個月就抱著掃具私自入侵民宅，在他院子亂灑種子讓老天爺照顧。不管佐助在哪裡，鳴人總是想著要留給佐助一份，要抽出壓縮的不行的時間給佐助整理老宅。抱著佐助的時候，他就是最了解佐助的人，一個眼神一個小動作，鳴人都能立即領會。

「我會抽時間和櫻談談。」

「……好。」

一天以後宇智波恢復為單身人士。

他們相處沒什麼改變，博人看起來心情差了好幾天，而他最近沒機會見到佐良娜或是櫻。於是日子就這麼過，佐助很快踏上旅途，他又是日日加班的七代目火影。

鳴人太累了，他幾乎不做夢，也感受不到周遭人的想法。火影離婚到底在民眾眼中有多糟糕他不知道，卡卡西老師婚都沒結不也好好的？他不敢和櫻出來喝一杯，他甚至不知道佐助都說了什麼讓他們離婚如此順利。每天都有新的數據，就業率、離婚率、就學率、識字率、稅率…在他腦中糊成一團。慷慨激昂的演講對他沒有任何意義，民眾依然感動落淚，在路上因為和火影握手或說話而落淚。

鳴人很想佐助。


	2. 2

佐助不怎麼寫信，本來寫信就得有筆墨長桌才好操作，而佐助通常快回到木葉才有這種環境。他的信一向簡明扼要，加密方式還特別設計能減少書寫量，有時一句字條傳回木葉只有三個字符。

鳴人來信總叨唸兩句佐助什麼都不寫，再來就是鳴人的流水帳，他大抵想到什麼寫什麼—火影室的觀賞植物生長狀況，節省預算公文的紙變薄他還是老割到手，雷腦辦公他打字很慢……也許他也寫過妻女的事，至少第一次遇見博人的時候，他還知道鳴人有兒子能對上號，但佐助也不確定。

現在佐助盡可能抽出時間，借個落腳的地方，好好地寫一封信。信裡有他看見的風景，他遇見的人，他掛念的鳴人，條理分明，文筆通暢。他認真完成一封信，轉為暗文再寄出，然而鳴人的回信還是一樣毫無邏輯，思路跳躍。鳴人沒什麼時間寫信，以前就是如此，只是不願意和佐助斷了聯繫，才孜孜不倦地提筆給他帶來隻字片語。

 

鳴人能讀懂佐助的文字嗎？

 

如果能當面說話，他就能解讀鳴人的情緒，並且向他描述自己走過的風景，讓兩人取得共鳴。藏在文字裡的情緒曖昧不清，鳴人或許能把信背起來，卻不一定理解字裡行間的深意。

 

他想見鳴人。

 

 

平時任務是探尋實力高強的天外客，那麼在無人的荒野打探遺跡十年半載不回村，也不是事。然而遇上鄰國的老鼠，回村就是一個不突兀甚至機智的選擇。用通用加密不太安全，畢竟誰知道老鼠都潛伏在什麼地方，沒人想破解的大筒木專用加密方式詞彙太少，而這可是關乎木葉利益的大事，換算下來有幾百萬兩的價值。

總而言之，這些都是藉口，佐助只是想看看鳴人，就趁機回木葉。

鳴人說你真是幫了大忙，立刻回村是最迅速又確保訊息安全的作法，諸如此類，讓佐助三個月就返村詭異行徑得到表揚，然後就沒佐助什麼事了。如果是以前的他，鐵定和鳴人的分身約在木葉附近碰頭，交換訊息就走；然而現在他坐在樹根上看博人演練新的忍術，旁邊還有兩份雷門漢堡外帶。

博人什麼屬性的忍術都會一點，現在正忙著搗鼓血祭限界才能使用的冰系忍術。他聲稱不用借助鹽巴就能使，最後只變出路邊碎石大小的冰塊，正好用來冰鎮外帶的汽水。博人抓了一點碎冰往脖子抹，冰遁反而讓他滿身大汗，然後分佐助一個漢堡，席地吃起來。

佐助看他吃得津津有味，自己也喝了一口汽水，的確冰涼提神，可是太黏膩，他不喜歡。

他更希望博人學著佐良娜和他置氣，把自己當成空氣，這樣他也能心安理得去找鳴人，只是博人什麼也不知道。不知道為什麼，即使過了叛逆期，長了點個子，博人還是很崇拜他。

漢堡雖然有醬料還是很乾，旁邊薯條雞塊也是炸物，彷彿就是促銷飲料的陷阱。博人誤以為他很喜歡汽水，又讓他試試檸檬茶，後者甜得他措手不及，咳個不停。等他終於緩過來，告訴博人他討厭甜味，被對方評為自己是冷酷系帥哥教科書，這個詞彙是蝶蝶教的，這女孩他有微薄的印象。

佐助決定再回火影室看看鳴人，辦公室有佐助喜歡的品牌茶包，鳴人特別吩咐要時常備著，說想到佐助他會給自己泡點。  
聽到要去找老爸，博人硬是繞去雷門漢堡再買份外帶，佐助不明所以，要買也是買拉麵，然而博人說不行。他們很快會合前往火影樓，天色已經暗下來，不過鳴人就沒有一天不加班，食物大概也沒吃上。

爭執聲大老遠就從火影室傳來，除了鳴人還有陌生的男聲。又一個新的秘書，佐助想，鳴人的秘書他每次回來看都不是同一個人。不過秘書不論男女均有共通點，肌肉發達，面露凶相，秘書的唯一任務就是讓鳴人按表操課，在時間內把事情完成。反正鳴人不可能對下屬施展忍術，頂多能惡作劇或耍嘴皮子，卻得乖乖去背演講稿，批公文，或是研究怎麼在鏡頭前把基礎忍術表演的很帥氣。

「我還沒吃午餐！這疊鹿丸都看過了一定沒問題！」

「您一小時前就該審核完這兩疊公文，火影的薪水不是讓您來吃飯的。」

博人想推門進去，卻被佐助按住，他想知道鳴人平時辦公是什麼樣子。

「秘書的薪水也不是讓你來囉嗦！」鳴人顯然要開始耍賴，「啊，煩死了，我要大胸部的秘書，大～胸～部！你一點也不養眼，看到你我就火大！」

博人臉色變得難看無比，佐助想起他之前見過鳴人某一任巨乳女秘書，胸肌比鳴人還發達，看起來能徒手把一個成年男子攔腰折斷。

「根據胸圍換算，我也有D等級的胸部。」

「白痴，男人的胸部有什麼好看！我要女的，女的！」

「可是您不是個騙婚基佬嗎？我是投您所好才被認命的。」

「……你！」

鳴人顯然沒想到還能有人比他更無賴，一時無法回話。博人直接踹門，大步走到鳴人辦公桌前，把桌上東西全部掃到地上，公文漫天飛舞，中間有便利商店的三明治和飯糰，顯然是鳴人來不及吃的午餐，倒是沒有杯麵的蹤影。

雷門漢堡的外帶甩在桌上，博人冷冷地說：「午餐。」

「…謝謝。」

那邊秘書已經將公文整理好整齊疊在地上。

「他的杯麵呢？」佐助問。

「杯麵湯汁會濺到公文上，」秘書沒有多解釋，「給您半個小時，不然我的加班費從火影大人的薪水扣。」

他從容不迫地帶上門，只有一句鳴人的「火影很窮」陪他離開。

三人都不說話，只剩鳴人咀嚼的聲音。他吃的特別快，三兩口解決完漢堡，對博人點的配餐沙拉皺眉頭，然後撕開醬包隨便攪一攪吞下去。

「你沒錢？」博人說。

「贍養費，房子是雛田的，本來也是她出錢，我花不少存款買下來。不過每個月薪水還是夠我們兩個活，你不用擔心。」

鳴人喜歡存錢不可能沒有積蓄，佐助料想他應該在堵上日向嘴巴上花了不少，有形的錢無形的條件。還有爭取博人的監護權，雖然當上忍者代表成年，不過關鍵時刻所有事物都是還價的籌碼。

「隨便你。」

博人走了，門是用甩的。

 

「…那個，不是我說出去……他們大概猜到了我說。」

「他們不笨。」

僅存的炸魚條和白色醬料突然變成鳴人最感興趣的食物，他咬一口，沾點醬，再咬一口，眼睛死死盯著醬包上的成分表，佐助乾脆去拿茶包泡。

「我又搞砸了。」

鳴人吸了一口柳橙汁，他臉上的黑眼圈似乎在這一刻特別明顯。

「那些話…很糟糕，就算不在博人面前，也是很糟。我想激怒他，讓他辭職，但是他走了也有別人，而且我還立刻遭報應，哈、哈哈。」

佐助把馬克杯和茶包盤放到辦公桌上。

「我果然很不會說話。現在什麼場合都有講稿，電視訪問、現場直播、剪綵、宴會…沒有稿子的時候，很難知道什麼該說什麼不該說。」

鳴人只要把心裡想的說出來就好了，他從前就是這麼做。佐助話到嘴邊，又嚥回去，鳴人面對的不是以往互相信賴的夥伴，說出心底想的又有什麼用？電視上播放的演講效果一流，不僅用詞自然不做作，上妝後氣色紅潤，配合他極富感染力的演說方式，饒是佐助一時也看不太出破綻。

佐助不擅長安慰人，他感到難受，突然很想離開這個空間，離得遠遠地。

「晚上我等你。」佐助說。

「好，晚點還有一個小會，畢竟你帶回來的消息還需要看幾個班評估狀況，結束就去找你。」

佐助捏了捏鳴人的手，只是剛吃完速食，油都還沾在手上。鳴人也意識到油，趕緊把手抽回來，給他一個疲憊的微笑。

佐助走了才想起來他一口茶也沒碰。

 

性愛一如記憶中美好，鳴人還在自己體內，他們都沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡。

距離第一次他們鬼迷心竅快要一年，當時鳴人雖然溫柔，卻把他折騰的一塊青一塊紫，全無技巧可言，然而心底的喜悅，讓笨拙疼痛甚至身上的痕跡都成為美好的代表。他們結合的那一刻，他包容了鳴人的所有，彷彿生來就該不分彼此，成為對方的一部分。鳴人緊緊摟著他，在他耳邊喃喃地佐助、佐助，一遍又一遍，狂喜地，小心翼翼地，佔有了他的全部。  
有一瞬間，佐助希望鳴人永遠都不要離開，他的雙腿死死扣住鳴人脊柱，兩人間沒有一絲縫隙。喘息的熱氣呼在他頸肩，鳴人心跳帶著胸腔的起伏，一下一下彷彿也打在他的胸口，他的身體也被鳴人撐得滿滿的，讓他感到前所未有的饜足。

佐助手往後，撫上鳴人的胯骨，順著往腰上走，再滑到背部。無論什麼惡戰都不會在鳴人的肌膚上留下一絲痕跡，他很中意自己繭子在上面摩挲的觸感。  
鳴人撥開烏黑的髮絲，在後頸留下一個吻，然後緩緩退出來。

「我該走了。」

鳴人撐起身體，把保險套打了一個結扔進垃圾桶。佐助懶洋洋地不想動，只聽見對方開始把散落的衣服撿起來穿好。

「博人在家等你？他以為你在加班？」

「是啊，再晚他要來找我了。」

「你沒說。」

「……我不知道怎麼開口。他花了一段時間才接受我離婚，喜歡男人可能對他也會有很大的衝擊，他又要升上忍了…」

「藉口真多。」

鳴人縮瑟了一下。

「這是我們倆的事，不是他的事，」佐助陳述，沒有一絲情緒，「他接受或逃避，也都是他自己的事。」

鳴人停了半晌，長呼一口氣：「你是對的。」

他帶上門離開。稍後佐助也拖著充滿倦意身體去淋浴，站在花灑下他醒了一半。佐助任由半冰的水打雜他身上，腦中都是鳴人—會議裡開小差的鳴人，電視上光鮮亮麗的鳴人，火影室裡惡言相向的鳴人，疲憊的鳴人。

他意識到鳴人一直在妥協，一直在下修他的底線，越退越多。

越退越陌生。

這樣的他，還是鳴人嗎？

 

第二天，博人又拎著兩袋雷門漢堡來找他，他們又重複忍術訓練和修正，博人還是沒有變出比拳頭大的冰塊。

「我和鳴人，在交往。」

博人被他的冰鎮檸檬蘇打水嗆到，轉頭看佐助，努力抑制臉部的表情。

「什、什麼時候的事？」

「離婚以後。」

佐助手上是無糖綠茶，配餐也變成沙拉，他還算滿意。

「…好吧，那，你們什麼時候結婚？」

他本來要把米漢堡的包裝打開，博人這一句讓他手停住。

「結婚？鳴人這麼說？」

「不是不是！老爸什麼也沒說，我才剛剛知道你們交往……我是說，師父現在回來越來越頻繁，我以為你想要結婚，畢竟你們現在都是單身……怎麼了？」

「我們現在在交往，並不代表以後也會一直持續下去。」

「什麼意思？」博人語氣冷下來，極力掩飾的憤怒躍上臉龐。

 

「兩個人要一直走下去，不是一件容易的事。

「對人事物的態度，觀念，想法，若是沒有共識，那就沒有未來可言。」

佐助撿起一節枯枝，在地上劃出兩道線，形成一個叉。

「每個人的人生若是一道軌跡，那麼某段時間總會與其他人相交。

「我和鳴人的人生軌跡，已經過了相交點，以後只會越離越遠。」

 

博人不可置信，他盯著地上的痕跡一會，又望向佐助，後者還是一貫的面無表情。

「你為什麼要這麼說！」

佐助從口袋拿出幾兩錢，遞給博人。

「幫我買碗拉麵給他。」

「喂！回答我！」

博人不接，佐助就把錢留在他們坐的石塊上。

「我走了。」

「你為什麼不自己跟老爸說！自己請他吃麵啊！喂，喂！師父，喂——！混蛋——————！！！！」


	3. 3

博人扛著拉麵專用的外帶箱，一步一步小心翼翼地，就怕麵湯灑出來，親送到火影室。他身旁還多了一個佐良娜，對方聽到要給火影送飯就立刻跟過來。

門口是個生面孔，新上任未滿一天的祕書立刻出面制止，理由是拉麵不能進任何辦公處室。博人抬出宇智波佐助的名號，然後大大方方把拉麵碗端上原本堆滿公文的長桌。

「用餐時間三十分鐘。」祕書走之前按了計時器，佐良娜皺眉頭，但沒有說話。

拉麵的熱氣都帶著油香，肥厚的秘製叉燒鋪在濃重味增汁與手打麵條上，這碗外帶拉麵的水準，充份說明一樂這麼多年始終受歡迎的原因。

「佐助大叔給你買的。」

「知道了，謝謝。」

鳴人拿了湯勺，卻被博人打斷。

「他走了。」

「是嗎？」

然後他雙手合十，準備開動。

「他走了！」

「你才說過，我知道。」

博人情緒已經到臨界點。佐良娜完全不明所以，她看看七代目又看看博人，對於沉重的氣氛感到無所適從。

「…是那個人…是爸爸離開了嗎？」

「他走了，你什麼感覺都沒有？他還記得給你買碗拉麵！」

「佐助有任務。」

鳴人自顧自地喝了一口湯，伸筷準備攪拌湯汁，被博人奪了筷子，啪一聲拍在桌上。

「你吃什麼麵！」

「這是佐助買的麵，我當然要吃。」

「佐助說，你和他漸行漸遠，以後不會再有交集！」

鳴人動動湯勺：「他是這麼說的嗎…」

佐良娜意識到這是私人對話時已經晚了，她根本不應該出現在這裡，而且更糟的是，她好像知道這場對話暗示什麼。

「你…你就是個混帳！」博人大吼，「你為什麼不去追他，他才剛走！你就這麼心安理得，坐在這裡吃拉麵！」

鳴人不說話。

「你不就是為他離婚的嗎！」

「……你知道了？」

「我不知道！我怎麼會知道，當媽媽精心準備滿桌子菜等你回來的時候，你跟佐助在什麼地方做愛？離婚了才交往？哈！當我是白痴？你們之前都做了什麼齷齪下流的勾當，事後冠冕堂皇地離婚，好像自己才是受害者！」

博人上氣不接下氣，手都在抖。

「你真是令人噁心！像你這樣的垃圾，為什麼大家都愛你？媽媽愛你，佐助大叔也愛你，連佐良娜也愛你！你就只會坐在這張桌子前面，簽那些都不是你想出來的規章政策，唸一些別人幫你寫的講稿，在鏡頭面前表演花哨的三流忍術！」

鳴人重新拿起筷子，把蔥花與青菜拌進湯裡，然後轉頭看向博人和面色發白的佐良娜。

「我的用餐時間還有25分鐘，你們出去吧。」

博人還想再說什麼，被佐良娜拽住手臂，拖出火影室。

「他去死算了，」博人喃喃地說，「去死算了…」

佐良娜血紅的瞳孔浮出三顆勾玉，她什麼也不說，只是靜靜和他一起離開。

 

「佐助，拉麵很好吃，一樂的拉麵永遠都是最好吃的。我吃飽了，謝謝招待。」

鳴人對著空蕩蕩地火影室說到，他雙手合十，由衷地感謝這一餐，然後將碗放到一旁。等到計時器響，秘書會將碗筷收拾好，連同外送箱歸還給一樂。他將公文搬回桌上，雷腦打開，準備繼續半小時前的工作。

是的，他還有工作要做。

 

午夜時分，鳴人終於回到家，博人似乎不在，他心底暗暗慶幸，卻又唾棄不擔心孩子的自己。

他當然知道佐助走了，他能直接感知到對方的查克拉。

鳴人抽了一條毛巾準備進淋浴間，突然想到這也許是他們做愛特別爽的原因，之一。

佐助一直是個很臭屁的傢伙，又酷又受女孩子歡迎，遇到敵人攻擊從不慌亂，想出的戰術面面俱到……

他曾經說，聽到佐助在發號施令就覺得特別煩，到現在鳴人還是這麼想。

一碗拉麵，真的？一碗拉麵！

拜託佐助，這麼拐彎抹角，漩渦鳴人這種一根筋沒腦子的傢伙怎麼知道你要說什麼！

可是鳴人明白了。 

 

周末鳴人睡到中午，前一天就已經和下屬溝通好今天不進辦公室，是應得卻難得的假日。昨晚算到現在他已經半天沒進食，飢腸轆轆的鳴人發現餐桌上空空如也，一邊要抱怨一邊查看冰箱，看到全空的架子才終於清醒。

是了，博人說過有短期任務，為了完全不會煮飯的自己著想，特別在走之前把食材都用光。

好歹也留一片及食火腿給我吧！

鳴人胡亂套了衣物，準備直奔一樂拉麵去。等到出門，沒幾步路又換方向，最後蹲在宇智波宅的廚房前。冰桶裡的冰早已化了，裡面倒是沒有存放什麼。旁邊櫃子上幾把黃了的菜，幾顆看起來不太新鮮的蘋果蕃茄，小小的米缸裡還有幾杯米剩著。

以前佐助走之前不會留下任何食物，果然走得很匆忙，鳴人如此判斷。佐助雖然缺了一隻胳膊，但是獨自漂泊在外，做飯照顧自己可比鳴人利索多了，一天吃多少份量他總不會沒底。鳴人在宅子裡晃一圈，胡亂打掃了下，最後把食材全裝進他背的小包裡。鎖上門，確認好結界，他才放下心，樂呵呵地往一樂出發。

離婚以後，如果他要自己解決吃食，多半會去一樂。博人任務時間一長，他就會直接帶上家裡沒來得及煮完的食材，所以一樂這邊也習慣了，沒人質疑火影要吃發黃的菜，反正還沒壞，煮熟就能吃。他其實蠻喜歡來一樂解決一餐，畢竟博人連廚藝都稱不上，只是會把食物弄熟而已，如果鳴人嫌難吃博人就給菜灑滿七味粉，再不然就買漢堡披薩打發。

佐助剩下的食材變成野菜咖喱拉麵，一樂調味自然好吃。他邊吃又開始反省，自己這幾年吃博人煮得可能比雛田煮得還多，因為博人要求他晚上必須回家，於是他就變成傍晚吃午餐，大半夜回家博人供宵夜，早上隨便帶個吃的出門辦公。

不知道佐助做的飯是什麼味道。

 

下午鳴人在家裡走來走去，沒幹什麼，到了傍晚他還是忍不住去火影室辦公，把門衛嚇了一跳。

隔一週他的假日最後也去了火影室。

再一週假日，他跑去宇智波宅大掃除，掃完又跑去辦公室。

 

等他走在回家路上，才想到這樣假日豈不是沒有意義。佐助提醒他的事情，真是一點也做不到。

下一週他跑去後山釣整天魚，手太生，最後跳下去抓魚才有得吃。

再下一週他去了木葉另一邊的森林晃，採了一些以前任務途中用來果腹的野菜和果子。

然而無論他去哪裡，總是會想到前一天的公文內容，還有佐助提醒他的那碗麵。

 

不明白啊，不明白怎做才好。

 

那些好的不好的，做火影的習慣，已經積年累月滲進骨子裡，無論他喜歡與否。做火影是表率，需要有火影的樣子，火影的責任也不能落下，各班送來堆積如山的公文他也要一一審閱，這不是他一個人能決定的事。

鳴人從床頭翻出一個深色小玻璃罐，裡面是前幾週櫻開給他的安眠藥，他倒了兩粒在手掌上嚥下。

 

兩個月後鳴人收到佐助的來信簡直欣喜若狂，博人替他感到二手尷尬，索性停下報告讓鳴人拆信。佐助倒沒有要回來，而要鳴人替他帶卷軸過去。看起來對方也沒心思聽他們說，博人找理由讓第七班先行告退，反正他們還是得寫任務報告。

會面點在火之國邊界，廢棄的小獵屋，鳴人大搖大擺地推開承軸斷裂的木門，他扛著白布袋子的架勢像個發禮物的耶誕老人。佐助的眼神彷彿在看一個白癡，只因為白布袋子不是真的袋子，而是堂堂七代目的火影袍。

這也不是鳴人故意，他出發前才知道要帶的卷軸不是一兩卷，要帶的卷軸加起來能堆成一座小山。他拉了個後肩包來裝，御神袍披也不是不批也不是，索性直接把袍子安卷軸做包袱，背在肩上，還使變身術趕路，畢竟這副樣子給人見了不好。

「親一下我就把卷軸給你。」

他以為佐助要罵他，然而對方直接湊近，給他來了個舌吻。鳴人登時腦袋短路半秒，感覺心臟砰砰跳，胸腔都要炸開。這個吻太有效，在他飄飄然想著，佐助難道是因為不告而別要給他賠罪的時候，下邊也有反應。佐助自然也發現鳴人的狀態，就停下動作，要鳴人正事優先，畢竟卷軸的量可不是說著玩的。

「你要看的卷軸也太多了吧，回來不就好了？」

「這裡只有我搬回來的三分之一，上次收獲不小，就是破譯速度跟不上。」

鳴人把包袱解開，佐助自然也有要傳遞的卷軸。他吹一個小火球點亮燭台，把身上兩個卷軸取出，順便抽了御神袍遞過去。

「那也給你了。」鳴人說完把卷軸拆開，假裝自己專心致志要閱讀佐助拿到的新消息。

佐助不回話，把一疊卷軸拆了全部攤開，他要看的東西不少，鳴人總歸會開口。

鳴人很快掃完卷軸，挪了身體往佐助身上靠，他們肩頭手臂貼到一起，這樣的肢體接觸莫名讓他心安。

「我有在努力，佐助，我也許還沒做得很好。」

佐助將御神袍拿起來，披到鳴人身上，他眼神立時黯淡下去，讓佐助有些好笑。

「我不是這個意思，」佐助說，「它只是披風，能保暖，而且好看。」

鳴人眼睛又亮起來。

佐助繼續看卷軸，鳴人開心地靠著佐助，把整個人重量都壓在他身上。

「我就是習慣了，畢竟有那麼多公文，不只我，鹿丸他們也都在加班，所有人，事情怎麼也做不完。」

鳴人聲音有些迷糊，他順便看那些破譯完的卷軸，不一會兒就乏味地打哈欠。

「我可能是放不下，而且他們都比我聰明不是嗎？那些決定，或許看起來荒謬可笑，但也是好的。」

鳴人對自己的辯解都覺得沒意思，可是他又不知道說什麼解釋他的行徑。

「你的好，指的是什麼？」

「好就是好，比我自己想得周到。」

「你不覺得本末倒置？你看這點卷軸就昏昏欲睡，那些公文和這些卷軸比，又好上多少？你每天看每天苦惱就是想不出什麼好辦法，因為你根本看不懂。」

「喂，我可是惡補了兩年書，伊魯卡老師出的地獄畢業考都考核通過！」

「但你還是沒有讀明白。」

是，他沒有明白怎麼做才能當一個好火影。村子延續著卡卡西老師的方針走，鹿丸會給他整理好的可行性計畫，效果時常他自己也不知道好還是不好，結果都是統計數字，而中間手段常常令他感覺好笑或是虛偽。

對上佐助，其實令鳴人惶恐惶恐不安。他給佐助正名，把佐助的對村子的供獻大肆宣揚，希望村民接納他，希望佐助能夠回到木葉。

木葉對佐助不再有敵意，起碼上頭的人被鳴人壓制，平民百姓也接受這樣的英雄塑造。

但是佐助對木葉又是什麼想法？

他能因為鳴人，因為同伴，不再報復木葉，為木葉出力，卻不代表他就對木葉毫無芥蒂。

鳴人希望佐助如自己一般喜歡木葉，當木葉是自己的家，自己的根，但這不是因為他希望，或是因為他的努力就能做到。

他一開始只是傻傻地希望大家都能接納佐助就去盡力做，一直到有一天他對著無人的宇智波宅打掃，才想到也許這都只是自己的一廂情願。

有時候一個眼神鳴人就知道對方在想什麼，有時候他又無法看透佐助那些微小的情緒信號。他是生氣，可是為什麼生氣？他的眼睛比鳴人看過更多的風景，多了太多。佐助漂泊十幾年，而鳴人一直在村裡，偶爾參加外交活動，在各種框框條條內看別人安排的景色。少年時執行任務與修行時的遊歷就是他到過最遠的地方，而世界卻沒有一天不前進改變。

他和佐助終究是離的太遠。

然後他們才察覺到對彼此的感情。

「累了就睡吧。你最近睡得不太好，不只是我，村民都能看出來。」

「有這麼明顯？」

鳴人覺得大概是小櫻通風報信，也就不硬撐，直接毫無形象地打個大哈欠，調整好姿勢，讓自己靠得更舒服些。

「……佐助，你能不能誠實回答我……」

鳴人的聲音，因為困意已經弱得快要難以辨識，眼睛也要閉上。

「我在聽。」

「好…佐助，你對木葉…怎麼想……」

佐助沒有出聲，沒多久平穩呼吸聲傳來，鳴人睡著了。

 

 

鳴人被溫度灼醒。

豪火球術已經連卷軸最後的殘骸都吞噬殆盡，連最後的火星都在他睜眼前滅去蹤影。他拍拍衣服，象徵地整理一下自己的平頭，滿意地站起來，給自己的袍子繫好領扣繩。佐助一副已經收拾完畢，準備動身離開的架勢。

「…你記完了？我還沒看呢。」

「別看。」

「什麼？」

「反正你也看不懂。」

這傢伙！難道一天不損他會死？

只是當他看見佐助的表情，要到嘴邊的打鬧話就嚥回去。他的神情是嚴肅而認真，卻又好像不是在看鳴人。

「你根本不應該看那些公文和卷軸，數字是死的，數字能在別人的算盤底下活過來，你又做不到，看了也是白看。」

鳴人緩緩地點頭。

「你是為什麼披著御神袍？難道不是因為遇到人，和人交流，和人有了羈絆，最後才當上火影？從人做出發，不要被數字迷惑。你之前就做得很好，不是嗎？…可是有我這個最好的例子證明呢。」

最後一句佐助說的特別小聲，可是鳴人清清楚楚地聽見了。他的身體比腦更早反應過來，向前一把抱住佐助，頭靠在對方肩上。

「你為什麼這麼聰明！讓人每次都覺得追不上你你才開心！」佐助身了手回摟他，鳴人覺得眼眶有點濕潤。

「對不起。」

「你現在才肯認真道歉？在你又要走的時候？！」

「這叫做鬧彆扭，這次我道歉的很快，還不用你動手。」

「幾歲了你好意思說！博人叛逆期都快過了！」

「拉麵好吃嗎？」

「好吃，」鳴人想了想，又補上一句，「現在誰都不能阻止我吃拉麵。」

 

 

END

 

每天抽空和幾名下忍或村民聊天，每天記住幾個名字，漸漸鳴人有時看到公文能和某次閒聊內容對上，然後改善一些村民微小的不滿或不便。

佐助每三個月回木葉一次，偶爾捎上七代目去執行短期任務，誰都不敢有意見。鳴人想讓佐助搬到自己家，或是自己搬進他家，最後兩樣都沒成，倒是博人搬到派任給上忍的單人宿舍。

鳴人也每天撥一點時間去看破譯的卷軸，雖然最後變成睡前毒物，每看必睡死，他就不信看不完看不懂。


End file.
